


Yangbang

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Bukkake, Cumshots, F/M, Gambling, Gangbang, Multi, Oral, Strip Pool, Stripping, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Yang is good at pool. So good, she decides to play strip pool with a bunch of guys. Wait, what do you mean she lost?





	Yangbang

Yang felt a trickle of ice-cold sweat run down the back of her neck. She really hadn’t thought it would end up like this. But, she’d said she’d do it, so she had to do it. Yang tugged at her jacket, the brown leather sliding over her goosebump-studded arms. She let it drop to the floor as she shivered.  
  
The half dozen other students, all male, looked her over appreciatively. She had already lost her boots, socks, half-skirt and scarf, and was running out of further options. Yang really had thought she was better at pool than this. A lot better. She wondered if they were cheating, but unless one of them had a ball Semblance, she just couldn’t see it.  
  
Yang wondered why she had agreed to play Strip Pool in the first place. Sure, she had been bored, and the guys hanging around the table had been hot, but who had ever heard of Strip Pool? Even worse, who had ever heard of losing so badly at Strip Pool? She was down to her last three pieces of clothing, and nobody else had much more than their shirt off.  
  
Yang was still somewhat confident, even if a black undercurrent of doubt was starting to well up. After all, she was Yang Xiao Long, certified badass and Huntress extraordinaire. Surely she could handle something as simple as winning a pool bet. And the rewards were well worth the risk. Sure, she’d have to strip naked if she lost, but if she _won_ … Well, that was another story all together. And that would make all this worth it.  
  
Yang took a deep breath as she grabbed the pool cue. As she leaned over the table to line up the shot, she heard some appreciative murmurs behind her. She did her best to ignore them. Earlier, she had shaken her ass every time it was her turn, hoping to distract the other players. But it hadn’t worked. They’d looked and leered, and they kept on beating Yang, balls sinking into holes while her strokes went awry.  
  
And this time was no better. Yang breathed in, breathed out, and made the shot. The cue ball clipped the one in front of it and went rolling right on into the table boundary. She hit nothing else, and the ball she’d aimed it stopped a few inches short of the pocket.  
  
Yang silently swore to herself, hanging her head. Unless the next guy up also had a crappy round, she’d be losing another piece of clothing, and she didn’t have any to spare. There was her bright yellow tube top, keeping her breasts contained, there was her black shorts, which already hugged her ass and hips tight enough they barely concealed anything, and there was her thong. And Yang had absolutely nothing left besides those three pieces. She was already resignedly trying to decide if she wanted to show off her tits or ass to the crowd.  
  
The one good thing about the crowd was that they didn’t just stand around leering at her. There was a constant flow of movement inside the rec room. Of course, this meant there was also a constant flow of people brushing past Yang. She ignored it, rationalizing away the gropes and squeezes as just people moving by her. She kept on thinking that even as strange men grabbed her ass or ran their hands over her tits.  
  
Yang could feel a fire in her core, one that had nothing to do with the clean inferno of a fight, or the angry bonfire of her being upset. She was ashamed to know that this fire was that of lust. And it was stoked higher every time someone brushed by her and touched her.  
  
As Yang did an odd dance, trying to keep away from the ‘accidental’ gropes and grabs, the current player came up. Yang only started paying attention to him when she heard the clack of ivory balls hitting each other. She couldn’t see what was happening, but the resounding cheer didn’t leave any doubt. She had lost.  
  
Yang took some deep breaths, psyching herself up. She wasn’t aware of what that did to her breasts, consciously ignoring the appreciative leers and whistles as her breasts bobbed up and down. Yang slowly moved her hands up from her sides, grabbing the bottom of her yellow tube top. She took a final deep breath, and started lifting upward.  
  
Her breasts followed the shirt, before abruptly dropping back down. There were widespread cheers at the boob drop, the heavy melons jiggling as Yang took off her top. She was blushing hard as she fought to keep her arms at her sides instead of trying to hide her breasts.  
  
The brush-bys came more frequently, now that Yang was topless. Her large breasts practically begged to be grabbed, and her stiff nipples caught the eye, as well as the finger. In fifteen minutes, at least ten complete strangers had gotten a good feel of Yang’s boobs, and more had felt up her ass or pussy.  
  
Yang could barely concentrate on anything but the emotions swirling and building inside her, and it showed. She utterly whiffed the next three shots, the ball going nowhere near her targets. Despite the appealing sight of Yang pressing her large breasts against the cold wooden counter as she lined up her failed shots, the other players took no mercy on her. All too soon, Yang was reduced from tight spandex shorts and a skimpy thong, to nothing at all.  
  
Yang stood naked in the crowd. There were so many other students, still all men, that she could only just see the pool table. She took a step forward, sliding in between two leering men. She refused to acknowledge that the hands that slapped her ass or slid across her damp pussy were anything more than accidental slips.  
  
Yang’s breath caught in her throat. The man, she didn’t know the names of anyone in here, standing in front of her was one of the better pool players. He was likely to make the shot, and now that Yang was naked, there was only one thing left for her to do. He smiled smugly and turned around, facing the pool table.  
  
Yang was shivering, even though the temperature was nice and warm. She was entirely naked, and surrounded by leering guys. That would make anyone a bit nervous. She stared over the shoulder of the current player as he examined the table. He drew the cue back-  
  
Yang moaned, and then slapped her hands over her mouth, blushing beet red. ‘Somehow’, the player had drawn the cue back so it slid right between her legs. The smooth, cool wood was rubbing against her lower lips. And Yang was ashamed to realize it felt good. Her hips involuntarily jerked back and forth, and she felt a few small drops of arousal get smeared onto the shaft.  
  
“Stop jiggling it, would you? I’m trying to play.” He didn’t even look back at Yang as he snapped out an order.  
  
Yang tried her best to comply. She could acutely feel every burning stare along her body as she did her best to ignore the thick wood rod rubbing against her parted lower lips. The _thick_ , _hard_ , shaft, pressing against her. She couldn’t help it. She twitched, spoiling the shot just as the player was about to make it.  
  
The player turned around, a glare on his face. He looked at two of the spectators standing next to Yang.  
  
“Hold her down, would you?” They didn’t hesitate for a second. “I’m not going to let some cheating bitch spoil my shot just because she doesn’t want to lose.”  
  
Yang’s shoulders were shaking as she fought for breath. The hands on her were so strong and warm, and she couldn’t find any of the inner strength needed to shrug them off. Two hands were on her shoulders, and the other two were pressing her thighs closed, trapping the cue in between her soft legs. She stared at the player as he drew the cue back and forth several times. Looking down past her large breasts, Yang could see the occasional sticky, clear streak on the cue as it was pulled out from between her legs.  
  
Yang’s gaze snapped back up as she heard the click of the cue against a ball. Peering over his shoulder, she watched the white ball ricochet across the table, before finally sending the very last ball into the desired pocket. She gulped. Yang had lost, completely and thoroughly. And now that she was naked, there was only one thing left. The crowd knew it too.  
  
Yang yelped as a dozen hands grabbed at her. With one mind, they lifted and pushed her forward, making her land on the pool table. Her breasts were squished underneath her, pressing into the green fabric. Yang lifted her head to look around, and instantly froze. Another set of hands had grabbed her ass.  
  
There was no mistaking this for a casual brushing of skin against skin. This was a long, thorough, groping. She looked behind her and saw the winner, cockily grinning as he molested her ass. Yang could see his hands squeezing her fat cheeks. After a good long grope where Yang squirmed underneath him, utterly unable to conjure up any resistance, he slid his hands to her hips.  
  
He pulled backward, tugging Yang half off the table. Yang’s legs were pulled off the table, leaving her even more vulnerable. Her pussy, gleaming in arousal, was obvious thanks her legs being kicked apart. And her rosebud was only hidden because of just how fat her ass was.  
  
That was demonstrated as one of the victors slapped it. The entire crowd hooted and cheered as Yang’s ass jiggled, ripples crossing through and rebounding. Yang squeaked at the impact, before determinedly closing her mouth. She was a badass Huntress in training, not some little girl who got startled at a bit of pain.  
  
The crowd seemed determined to put that to the test. They crowded around her, hands falling on her in a series of spanks, slaps and pinches. Some even crawled up onto the pool table with to get better access to her breasts. Several hands hauled Yang up, exposing her chest to the room. She tried to look away and hide her blushing cheeks, but another hand entered her mouth. The fingers curled into hooks and pulled her mouth open, effectively gagging her.  
  
Yang was the center of a sea of groping hands. They explored her body without rest or mercy. Her stiff nipples, her tongue, her ass, her pussy, all of it was free game to the anonymous hands plundering her. There was no escape for Yang, and she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to. The hands were rough, but there was something about being treated as nothing but a piece of meat for so many men that pressed a button deep inside Yang.  
  
It was obvious that it wouldn’t just be fingers going across Yang. Anywhere she looked, Yang could see hard, thick cocks pressing against pants, or even already out in the open air. And if she couldn’t see them, it was because there was a hand grinding against their crotch or slowly masturbating. Yang didn’t see any way out of this room that didn’t involve her taking every dick present. It was an intimidating thought, even as arousal built and built inside her.  
  
The group, using that special logic known only to uncoordinated mobs, had finally decided on how they wanted Yang presented. She didn’t get a say in it, of course. She ended up on her side, leaving both her tits and ass available for easy access. Her upper leg was bent back, letting anyone interested get a good view of her wet pussy, and, if they were close enough, get a good grope in. Many men did so, fingering her clit or sliding into her pussy. Yang’s teeth were clenched as she fought to not let any embarrassing sounds out. And those sounds were increasingly likely to be moans and groans instead of yelps and squeals.  
  
The man who had sunk the last ball, and Yang’s hopes, got the first round with her pussy. He undid his belt and lowered his belt to general applause. Yang lifted her head, and gulped at what she saw. The fully hard cock revealed looked big enough to be used as a two-handed club. Yang’s last remnants of rationality insisted that was just a normal sized penis that she was exaggerating. The rational part couldn’t convince her not to try and keep her legs closed.  
  
Yang gasped as the first man slid into her. Her wet pussy didn’t put up any kind of resistance, his shaft spreading her walls apart as he pressed on in. Yang’s hands clutched at the pool table, tearing up the green fabric underneath her fingers. Her gaze was fixed on her crotch, where he and she met.  
  
Yang could feel him siding in, deeper and deeper. His cock pressed against her wet, sensitive walls, forcing them apart. Finally, he stopped, his hips pressed against Yang’s. The entire room cheered as he lifted his clenched fist in triumph. Then he started drawing himself back out.  
  
Yang bit down hard on her tongue, trying to keep from moaning and sounding like the kind of slut who enjoyed this sort of thing. It wasn’t easy, especially since the rest of the room had returned to teasing her body. She could hear shouts for lube, and realized that these hordes of horny young men wouldn’t just wait their turn before fucking her pussy, one at a time.  
  
Yang wasn’t so caught up in getting fucked by an utter stranger that she missed when the lube arrived. Admittedly, her first clue was when she felt two, slippery fingers pressed against her rosebud. But it was easy enough to put two and two together, especially when they slid in. Yang tried to squirm away from them, but there were too many hands on her for that to have a prayer of succeeding.  
  
Yang squirmed, trying to come to terms with the digits inside her ass and the dick inside her pussy. She failed on both accounts, even as her body told her how much it was enjoying this. Yang did her best to ignore that, denying that there was any possible way she could enjoy losing, which this ultimately was. Her mental exercises were made harder as someone rubbed his finger against her clit.  
  
Not even Yang’s walls of self-denial were strong enough to convince her that the brush against her nub didn’t feel good. In fact, combined with the dick in her pussy and the hands on her breasts, it felt better than good. It felt great. It felt leg-weakening, cunt-wetting, great. Normally, Yang would have had to masturbate for a good long while to feel this good with a brush against her button.  
  
The finger repeatedly pressing her button was making her feel good, so good Yang didn’t even notice the dick sliding into her ass. It wasn’t the first time Yang had taken a cock or toy back there, but it was the first time she’d done so with a dick already in her pussy. Previous DP’s had always been with her mouth and pussy, and Yang had never had more than two lovers at once.  
  
Now? Now Yang had no idea how many men were waiting to fuck her. And she didn’t see any way to escape. And she was telling herself she wanted to escape, even if it meant being known for not honoring her bets. Better to be known as a welsher than as a gangbang whore.  
  
But want didn’t get. Yang couldn’t see any possible way to escape from the crowd, especially since she was already impaled on two cocks. And then there were three. Someone had climbed up onto the table with her. His dick was already out, and he slapped Yang’s face with it. Yang squirmed at the impacts, less because of the pain and more because of the abject humiliation of it all.  
  
And the man (even if Yang had seen his face, she wouldn’t have recognized him) was already dribbling precum from the slit on his lower head. Thin streaks of mostly clear fluid landed on Yang’s cheeks as the man amused himself. Yang didn’t give him the satisfaction of moaning or wincing, though her eyes were glued to the dick.  
  
Finally, the man tired of his little game and decided to join his friends. He popped open Yang’s unresisting mouth and slid in. Yang gagged on the cock as it hit the back of her throat. He displayed the same care and attention to her that he would show a blow-up doll, roughly shoving his cock in and out of her mouth.  
  
Yang had trained her gag reflex out of existence a while ago. She was glad she had, because the man facefucking her was obviously going to use her throat whether or not she had. His grip crept around to the back of her head and tightened. And then he pulled Yang’s head forward. This time Yang did squeal, though no one besides herself could hear it. The man’s cock pushed down her throat, seeming to reach down in between her shoulders.  
  
Yang grabbed her neck, feeling the thick bulge pressing out from underneath her skin. It was the man’s, the complete and utter stranger’s, cock. Yang almost couldn’t believe it. She was a stuffed slut, made completely airtight by three people she didn’t even know the names of. And her body liked it. Her nipples were stiff points, attracting all manner of attention. Her pussy was wet, and clamping down tight around the man inside it. Her legs were quivering as pleasure shot through them. Yang was enjoying getting gangbanged, even as she tried to tell herself she wasn’t.  
  
Yang’s hand was snatched away. She tried to turn her head to see what was happening, but the cock in her mouth anchored her in place. Then she figured out what they were doing. The big hint was when her hand was wrapped around a hot, hard cock. Yang thought about applying just a bit more pressure, and making the damn thing pop like a balloon. Then she thought better of it. She resignedly started moving her hand up and down, making sure her grip was firm but not too tight.  
  
Yang was stuffed with cock. There were two guys on the table with her, one fucking her throat, and the other plowing her ass. A third man was inside her pussy, the wet slamming of flesh against flesh drowned out by the cheering crowd. Yang’s hands had been pulled away to give handjobs to the waiting crowd. The only part of her that wasn’t being used were her tits, and if the mob could figure out a way to have her give a titfuck while still using her other three holes, that would change in an instant.  
  
There was a lot of cum on Yang’s body. Some of it was from people who just couldn’t wait. The sight of the stacked slut had pushed them over the edge before they ever got to enjoy her body. The rest of the cum was from those who had. They had gotten to feel Yang’s tight, wet holes clamp down around them, and had rewarded her appropriately. Her wanton body welcomed the marks of their appreciation, even as her mind tried to deny the pleasure she was feeling.  
  
Yang’s face was actually fairly uncovered. That was mainly due to someone cleaning her off with a towel so he could kiss her without getting semen on his lips. But it was also due to how many men shot their cum down Yang’s throat once they were done facefucking her. Yang’s belly felt full, even bloated, as man after man had held her head firm, shoving their cocks past her mouth and down her throat before cumming.  
  
Yang’s tits were primarily marked by red marks from wandering, groping hands. The crowd preferred to get a blowjob over a titjob, even from melons as magnificently bouncy and firm as Yang’s. There was still a small pool of cum forming in her cleavage, donated by those who preferred to feel Yang’s soft skin rubbing against their dicks.  
  
If Yang’s upper body was relatively clear of cum, her lower body was soaked. While most of the crowd came inside her pussy and ass, Yang’s holes had been stretched wide enough by cock after cock that cum could still trickle out, unless plugged up by an exceptionally large dick. Yang’s lower ass cheek and thigh were covered with cum, and her lower belly was soaked as well.  
  
That was thanks to somebody who had been very backed up indeed. He didn’t have the largest dick, or the best technique, but the thickness of his seed was _very_ notable. When he came, he had pulled out of Yang’s velvet pussy. Aiming his dick at her torso, he had covered her abs with shot after shot of cum.  
  
Yang’s musculature disappeared underneath layers of cum. The general cheering became a bit more specific as some of the crowd cheered the stranger on. And he kept on cumming! Yang had her face pressed against the crotch of someone, so she couldn’t see her belly turning white, but she sure could feel it. The impact of jet after jet of cum landing on her, spreading over her body, and the warmth sinking in.  
  
When Yang had finally been allowed to pull away from that thick, horrible dick (licking her lips as she did so), she could barely believe how much cum had been deposited on her belly. It was a messy mass of white, from several inches above her belly button, to running down along both her inner and outer thighs.  
  
Any idea Yang had of further reflection was cut short. The next guy was already knocking her thighs open, his little Huntsman standing at attention as he leered at her wet flower. And the man who had been using her mouth was ready to try for a deepthroat again. Yang was pulled back onto the dicks, left to feel and only feel the cum coating her stomach.  
  
At first, when Yang felt something pressing against her side, she thought it was just another load of cum. But she knew what it felt like to have cum land on her, and this wasn’t it. It wasn’t sticky, and didn’t flow over her body. She thought it might be a dick, someone humping against her soft skin as they waited for one of her holes to open up. But it wasn’t warm enough to be even the tip of a cock. And it was moving in a funny pattern, up and down and back and forth. Yang had to admit she was stumped.  
  
Yang tried to turn her head to look at it, but the man filling her mouth slapped her and kept her head in place. Yang scowled as best she could, though it was hard to make any facial expression at all with her mouth full of cock. Taking another approach, she did her best to listen to what the crowd was saying, hoping to pick up some useful information there.  
  
“Do a tally mark! Make sure we can all see how many dudes she’s fucked.”  
  
“Nah, nah, man. Have it be about how much of a slut she is.”  
  
“Do it on her tits. Write ‘fun bags’ or something.”  
  
Yang realized the thing pressing against her side was a marker. They were writing on her, writing whatever degrading thoughts they could come up with. She twisted around, trying to spoil their writing. That got her a stinging slap to her ass and not much more. As another set of hands held her down more firmly, the marker descended again, marking her body.  
  
Yang moaned around the dick in her mouth as an orgasm tore through her. And that made it official. She was enjoying something damn near gangrape. The men fucking her either didn’t notice or didn’t care. They just kept on using her, stuffing her full of cock and leaving her thick, sticky cum.  
  
The man inside her pussy grunted and thrust his hips forward, burying his dick inside her wet folds. Yang groaned as another load of hot semen was pumped inside her. She had no idea how much had already been put inside her, or of how much more was waiting. All she knew was that the guy who had just cum would be replaced in a few seconds by another guy, his cock hard and ready to spilt her in two again.  
  
A shiver of pleasure ran through Yang at the thought. She tried to deny it, but it was true. She loved getting stuffed with cock, and there were enough dicks in here to surely satisfy anyone several times over. And, just like she had thought, she was getting a new cock right now. The guy who had just cum in her pulled out and a new guy slipped in. Yang, her face pressed against someone’s crotch, couldn’t even tell what the new guy’s skin color was. But he sure had a nice thick dick, that could nicely fill even Yang’s stretched, wet, cum-filled pussy.  
  
Yang wondered how many more times she would cum. She was sure that however many it was, it would be far less than how many time the mob would cum inside her. And on her. And in a cup and make Yang drink it. What Yang was trying to say was that she was going to get a lot of cum before this was all over.  
  
The crowd left Yang a mess. She was flat on her back, lying on top of the ruined pool table. Semen had been sprayed all over her, and there were red handprints from innumerable slaps and spanks. Her shoulders heaved as she tiredly fought for breath, dazed eyes looking at the ceiling.  
  
Cum trickled out of Yang’s pussy and asshole, thick white streams that were the true mark of a well-fucked slut. One eye was glued almost shut from the many facials she’d taken, and if she opened her mouth, a lot of cum would fall in from her lips.  
  
Writing covered her body, where it wasn’t covered in turn by cum. Actually, calling most of it writing was being overly generous. At least half of it was random doodles, words made illegible by frantic lust, or half-formed letters scrawling off into a wavery line where the writer’s hand had been knocked away by a compatriot.  
  
Such writing as could be understood was universally degrading. There were three separate rows of tally marks, pointing to Yang’s mouth, pussy and ass, a line made for each student who had fucked her holes. Scattered around the rest of her body were messages bragging about the skill of various people, backhanded praises for Yang’s body or exhortations to keep on using her.  
  
The marker had been left wedged between Yang’s breasts. Her boobs were big enough to hold the pen in place, the head of it poking out, held upright even as Yang laid flat on her back. Yang didn’t have either the mental or physical strength to move it. About all she could was focus inwards, on her own emotional state.  
  
Yang wasn’t happy. She hadn’t expected to lose, and having lost, hadn’t expected to have to pay up. She’d thought the crowd of young, horny men would just laugh it off, and she’d have to give out a quick boob flash at most. Only now, after a long gangbang, involving every guy at Beacon, it seemed, did they say Yang had honored the deal. And that wasn’t even the worse part.  
  
The worst part was that Yang wasn’t satisfied. Her body ached, and not just because of the rough handling. She ached because she was still horny. She had cum, yes. She had cum many times, orgasm after orgasm wrenched from her body. And it wasn’t enough.  
  
Yang Xiao Long was a woman who needed a lot of loving, and the crowd hadn’t given her enough. Her legs were spread wide open not just because they had been left there, but also because she was instinctively hoping to get someone else in between them. Fingers, tongue, dick, she’d take any and all of them.  
  
But the crowd had had their fun (several times over, for most of them), and they were no longer interested in Yang. One by one they had drifted away, and Yang was too shivery and uncoordinated to chase after them. She was too uncoordinated to even get off the pool table. Her arms flopped uselessly by her side as she tried to push herself off it.  
  
Maybe she’d just rest here for a few more minutes. And maybe she’d get lucky. Maybe a cute guy or girl would come by, who’d be interested in helping a lady out. Yang wasn’t sure yet if that meant helping her get to her room or fucking her again.  
  
Yang decided she’d just have to play it by ear. Or maybe find her scroll and call Ruby. She was sure her dear little sister would love the chance to help her dear big sister out. Or maybe not. Yang winced as her muscles protested just at the thought of having to undergo anything more.  
  
On second thought, just lying here for a bit also sounded pretty good. Yang let her head fall back against the stained and ripped table. She may not like losing, but at least the loss had eventually ended up feeling good.  
  
And Yang was a lot better at poker than she was at pool.  


* * *

  



End file.
